The Aasimar Pantheon
The aasimari pantheon is comprised of many different celestial figures, from high to low in power. The culture is centered around these figures, and reveres them and the visions they send. It is said that every angel takes a number of aasimari as their charges, and guides them along the paths of their destiny. Often, a major life goal for an aasimar is to discover the identity of their patron guide. Meril, the Dawnflower Aside from the myriad angelic beings that the aasimar revere, there exists a single major deity which they hold highest in their pantheon. Born from the power of Lilith, the Divine of Purity, Meril is the patroness of the entire aasimari people. While she technically encompasses the pantheon as a whole, she is revered most often as the goddess of light, justice, and wisdom. According to legend and scripture, she created the land of Meridia amid the chaos that fractured the Astral Sea into what it is today. She also commands the armies of angels in their fights against demons and devils, and called forth the twelve champions in a war long past. The Twelve Champions These noble heroes are the earliest recorded ancestors of the aasimari people, who rose up at the call of the Dawnflower to defeat evil. Now they are revered in their own right, believed to have been granted an immortal place among the armies of angels at Meril's command. The aasimar pray to these figures as well as to other celestials in the heavens, believing that they either have the power to answer the prayers themselves or request the aid of angels who can. History of the Champions *Champions weren't always deities, they had predecessors who filled their roles before *Meril, like most higher gods, is dormant *Previous champions were very involved in the Conflagration *This round of champions sought answers to the events happening around them, and blamed their gods for keeping them unaware and unprepared for the Conflagration (or rather, the events leading up to it) *When the champions as a group went to confront their deities and seek answers from them directly, they found tired and heartless beings who wanted nothing more than to be free of their duties. The champions were offered the chance to take up the powers of the deities until the crisis was over. The champions agreed, but quickly discovered they had been deceived. *The power the champions gained did not grant them knowledge of the histories of their predecessors. Some of their memories remained, but for reasons they didn't know, the predecessors had locked away most relevant information about the calamities. **''This was because they thought it better for them not to know - they didn't trust anyone not to use the weaknesses they had observed, that the dwarves exploited.'' *Vera and the other champions see similar signs now, and feel that the past may be key to unlocking the events of the future. Demons are working against them from several sides, trying to thwart them or learn the information first Category:AR Lore